Holy Warrior
Men and women trained rigorously since their youth to utilize a combination of martial prowess and divine might, Holy Warriors are a force to be reckoned with. Paladins, Blackguards, Divine Champions, and so much more, Holy Warriors follow the order of their deities to the letter through their actions and words. Not everyone is cut out to be a Holy Warrior, but those who make it know discipline and control the likes of which make even a fighter jealous. A Holy Warrior who has fallen from grace loses a number of their abilities. General Specs Restricted Deities: Radamis, Myrdur, Rastan, and The Unnamed One HP: 5 MP: 8 Attack Bonus: +1/+5 Smiting power +5 Lore (Religion) +3 Diplomacy +3 Discipline +2 Leadership +2 Horse Riding +2 Lore +2 Treat Injury +1 Survival +1 Smithing A Holy Warrior receives one (1) feat, and three (3) divine spells. A Holy warrior may replace any feat for a divine spell and vice versa at their leisure so long as they have at least one of each. Followers of the Unnamed One may draw from the sexual/arcane spell lists if the spell is labelled "Dark." Bonus: A Holy Warrior may redirect attention from party members towards themselves at any time in combat (even PC combat) so long as they are feasibly a threat. Restrictions: Holy Warriors who fail to uphold their deity's values/prereqs lose all spells, their bonus power, and smiting capabilities. Starting Weapon: Any Starting Armor: Studded Leather or Leather w/Chain shirt, Holy Symbol, and Large Wooden Shield (if one-handed weapon). Starting Gold: 5d4 + 5 (considered an allowance from the Church) Prereqs Becoming a Holy Warrior requires a player to show basic knowledge of their deity they represent. Players must also follow their deity's code to the letter in order to maintain their status as a Holy Warrior and not become Fallen. Holy Warriors who fall to corruption and join forces with The Unnamed One are considered corrupted FIGHTERS not Holy Warriors, until such a time as they've proven themselves fully commited to The Unnamed One. Each Deity has their own Prereqs that must be met (and followed). Radamis: Absolute chastity, have acquired knowledge previously lost/undiscovered for the benefit of others Myrdur: Chastity until marriage, having either participated in a war or faced off with a mid-grade to high-grade Demon Rastan: Be capable of tossing aside one's humanity in order to enforce Rastan's will (usually takes the form of the invasion and mass-murdering of Unnamed One/Irilin cults). The Unnamed One: Commit a depraved act that is monstrous/vile in comparison to that of a criminal (killing a child/loved one, raping a fellow Holy Warrior/forcing them to give birth to a Spawn of Irilin, etc.) Smiting Smiting is what Holy Warriors do best! Holy Warriors may infuse their weapon for a single (1) mana point with the capability to smite their opponent as a free round action. This power lasts until the end of battle or when they hit their opponent. In addition, Holy Warriors are capable of detecting their distinct enemy when they focus. Category:Classes Classes: Holy Warrior